


HBTSK

by Ashting



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: Gen, 石神千空誕生祭2021
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: Happy Birthday to Senku !
Kudos: 5





	HBTSK

α

「Happy birthday to you ── Happy birthday to you ──」百夜從黑暗中一邊唱著生日快樂歌，一邊端著蛋糕走向他，蛋糕上點燃的蠟燭照亮了對方的臉，忽明忽暗的，千空嘴裡雖然說著「怎麼還來啊」這種類似抱怨的話，卻不自覺地揚起了笑容。  
「千空生日快樂！」唱完整首歌之後，百夜也已經從廚房走到千空的面前，這時他才發現，對方的頭上還戴著三角柱形狀的慶生帽，裝飾著彩帶的帽子上頭還寫著他的名字，手寫的字體有點歪歪扭扭的，「許個願！記得最後一個不要說出來！」  
「好好好，讓我想一下。」看著比壽星本人還要興奮的百夜，千空終究還是敵不過對方的熱情，只能舉起雙手做出投降的姿勢，無奈地站在只有燭光的黑暗之中，想著自己究竟要許下什麼願望。  
「希望下一次火箭試射可以成功。」他抓了抓自己的頭髮，出現的第一個念頭便是他前幾日又推進一些的實驗，又繼續思考著，「世界和平？哼哼哼，太無聊了，那就許願讓百夜能夠通過下一關太空人考試。」  
「這是我要許的願吧！千空──」聽見他第二個願望後，手裡還捧著生日蛋糕的百夜感動地就要往千空的方向湊得更近，他想側過身體閃過對方擁抱，卻還是來不及而被對方單手緊緊摟住。  
「好了、好了，我要許最後一個願了。」千空掙扎了一下，但又擔心百夜拿不穩那塊看起來不輕的蛋糕，如果因此砸了，又要花時間去清理，他只好快速地在心中許下最後一個願望，低下頭吹熄寫著他年紀的數字蠟燭。  
看著百夜開心地把蛋糕擺在桌上後開始大聲鼓掌，千空不禁想著，雖然每年都這樣挺麻煩的，但總體來說還是滿好的，不枉費他每年生日的第三個願望許的都一樣──希望百夜身體健康，再為他過明年的生日。

β

「嗚嗚嗚千空──」耳機裡傳來再熟悉不過的聲音，千空向著電腦上的鏡頭揮了一下手，而螢幕另一頭的百夜像是巴不得能馬上從美國穿越到他的身邊似的，緊貼著電腦前的攝影機，導致千空的螢幕上的畫面被對方的頭佔去了絕大部分，「我買了住附近的同事推薦的蛋糕。」  
「你忘了自己還在美國嗎？」千空挑起眉頭，不以為然地看著百夜從攝影機拍不到的地方拿出擠滿巧克力醬的蛋糕，他往椅背一靠，雙手抱胸，「你吃完這個大概體重又要超標了！」  
「千空的生日沒關係！」拿著生日蛋糕，百夜的手再次伸出了螢幕外，同時眼神也看向斜上方，像是對著電腦後面的人招手，千空聽見百夜叫了一個他沒聽過的名字，又用英文說著準備好了嗎，他還沒意識到對方想做什麼，原本百夜的臉就因為攝影機翻轉而消失，變成一片空白。  
「人呢？」他才剛說完，百夜那頭的畫面忽然又變了，千空看見一大群人站在螢幕前，最中央有著西方臉孔的女性不斷揮手，喊著要百夜趕快過去，而這時百夜的背影才急急忙忙從螢幕外衝到人群的中央，見到這一幕後，千空才理解百夜的企圖，終於笑了出來。  
「千空！」螢幕另一邊的百夜朝著他大喊，然後舉向空中的手臂用力向下一揮，「Ready ──」  
「Happy birthday to Senku！」大概半個太空團隊的成員們同時向千空吶喊，然後有的人拉響了禮炮，有的人則是對著螢幕撒了無數的繽紛彩帶，最後是百夜走向前，為他吹熄的巧克力蛋糕上的蠟燭。  
「笨蛋百夜。」千空言不由衷地罵了一句，但臉上的笑容沒有絲毫減少，雖然隔著冰冷的螢幕，可是此刻，他的心卻是溫熱的。

γ

「預備──」不知道究竟是誰帶頭喊出了口號，當綁在千空眼睛上的布條被拿下時，他首先看見的是佈滿天際的星子，這並不是他第一次仰望這片璀璨的星空，但沒有一片雲朵的乾淨天空像是在深藍色的天鵝絨上灑滿小小的鑽石，美的讓人屏息。  
「千空生日快樂！」石神村的村民們一邊吹響口哨，一邊熱情地鼓掌，把原本寧靜的夜晚喧鬧成像是白天一樣，有的人興高采烈地歡呼著，有的人圍著他手舞足蹈，被眾人擁簇著的千空彎著嘴角，回過頭望著和他一起並肩向前的夥伴們，再次想起過去和百夜一起過生日的回憶。  
躲在人群中的琥珀和琉璃在這時一起端出生日蛋糕，復活的人開始唱著生日快樂歌，在所有人的祝福中，千空好像聽見那熟悉的聲音又一次傳入他的耳中。

「千空，生日快樂！」


End file.
